5 arrows, revenge?
by elmthesmartypants
Summary: A one shot about what Paris is thinking right before he kills Achilles. It might suck I don't know. The rating is TOTALLY for safety.


I have around a million ideas for Troy ffs just floating in my head so I've decided that I'm going to post a couple today. Now I've already got 2 ffs out there. One is complete and one has two chapters.

**Story Summary:** This is a one shot about what Paris is thinking about as he kills Achilles. It ends right when Bresies leaves with him and does NOT include anything after that.

Disclaimer: Do you think I own it? You don't? Good because it's the sad truth. I don't own it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Paris shot his bow at one of the many Greeks running through the door. The man went down with an arrow in his eye.

Paris shot many more men before he heard his cousin's voice.

"Paris."

_Bresies, she could be in trouble. I have to save her. _

Paris ran out of the room in search of his cousin.

"Bresies," Paris heard an unfamiliar voice yell from far off.

_I guess I'm not the only one looking for her. But who else could be?_

Paris caught sight of a navy blue robe that looked like the one Bresies wore.

_O please let that be Bresies. Please Apollo._

When he rounded the corner he didn't see Bresies anywhere. In fact he didn't see anyone with a navy blue robe.

_Come on Paris think. Where would Bresies go if Greeks were attacking the city? She's a former priestess so…._

Suddenly it dawned on Paris.

_Maybe she went to Apollo's treasury._

Paris ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He arrived in the treasury room for Apollo. It was being raided and his father's dead body was on the ground surrounded by blood.

_Apollo is with you father. Bresies could be at the statue of Apollo._

_As Paris ran he thought he heard Bresies scream._

_Come on please be all right Bresies, I could never live with my self if you're hurt._

Paris ran onto a parapet overlooking Apollo's statue. Three dead men were on the ground. Bresies was there and a man was bending over her.

_That's her. I know it. Who is that Greek with her? What is he doing to her? O Apollo no. He's hurting her._

Suddenly it all came back to Paris. And fury swept over him

_That's the man who killed Hector. If it's not enough that he killed my brother he has to go after my cousin now. I won't let that happen._

Paris put an arrow to his bow and aimed at the man.

He didn't expect to hear Bresies yell at him, "NO."

_What is she saying? Is she crazy?_

Paris sent the arrow flying. However Bresies' scream had caught him off guard. And it shot straight through the man's ankle.

_Dame it I missed._

The man's head flew back in pain and shock. He faced Paris and raised his sword menacingly. He took a few steps towards Paris.

_I don't think so. You're not going to hurt us any more then you already have._

Paris didn't hear Bresies' shouting and he shot another arrow it embedded itself in the man's chest.

The man ripped it out and kept coming towards him.

_A couple more arrows should finish him off._

Paris shot another arrow into the Greek's chest.

He kept coming towards him.

Then he shot another arrow. The man had slowed dramatically. And his face was twisted in pain. Yet he kept staggering towards Paris.

_Man this guy is tough. _

Paris brought another arrow to his bow.

_This is for you Hector._

He let the arrow fly

The man fell three arrows embedded in his chest. The first was still in his heel.

Paris had not noticed that a crying Bresies had run up to the parapet and was know running back towards the fallen Greek.

_Why is Bresies crying? And why do I feel like I did something wrong? All I did was kill this Greek who killed my brother._

Bresies and the man were talking. The man kissed her and hugged her. There was a look of love in his eyes.

_I can't watch this. I have to say something._

"Bresies."

She ignored him and kept listening to the warrior in front of her.

"Bresies come. I know a way out."

_Come on Bresies. Come with me._

She kept on ignoring him.

_The city is burning you can't stay her especially not for a Greek._

Paris tried several more times to get her to come.

Paris heard the man speak to her, "Go."

"No," she replied.

"Troy is falling you must go."

_I'm really getting confused. I'll have to talk to Bresies about this. If I ever get her away from here that is._

Eventually Bresies took Paris' hand and let him pull her away but her eyes wouldn't leave the Greek who had just fallen.

_I have avenged my brother. So why do I feel like a monster?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So what do you think? Did you like it? I hope you did. Now I'm going to go work on some more stories.


End file.
